


Broken Record

by Rainboq



Series: Nice to Prompt You [7]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst Prompt, Car Accidents, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq
Summary: It happens again.Prompt 36: “Please wake up."Ship: PricefieldSuggester:revishawke
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Nice to Prompt You [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926373
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Broken Record

The silence is eerie after the violence that had come before.

_I’m still breathing, so that’s good._

Chloe’s sense of gravity reasserts itself and realizes that the car is sideways.

_Well we didn’t completely roll over_. _If we’d been in my old truck we’d probably be paste._

She scrambles to push the airbag out of her field of view, to get some sense of where they ended up.

_I guess I’m on the up side._

“Max, you okay?”

She gets no response.

_Maybe her ears are still ringing or something. I should get out and then try to help her._

She fumbles around, fighting against the airbag still blocking most of her view to find the door handle.

_Please don’t be mangled, pleaaaaase. YES!_

The door opens a crack, but with gravity fighting against her it’s a struggle.

_Okay, door, check._ She braces a foot against the center console, angling her body upwards before she releases the seatbelt.

With a grunt she keeps herself from falling once freed, one hand gripping the steering wheel, the other the seat. She once again pushes the door up, bracing it open with one hand as she starts clambering up the seat. First, She gets her torso free, then she manages to hook a leg up and onto the roof of the car until finally she’s up and free. With a grunt she pushes herself off the car and the door slams shut as she hits the ground.

She pauses a moment to catch her breath before taking a look to survey the damage.

The back corner of their little hatchback is a mess, utterly managed where the truck had struck them. She can see the skid marks from where they catapulted and finally flipped sideways.

“Max, can you hear me?”

Still nothing.

She checks the front windshield. It’s a spiderweb of cracks and one corner is poking free. Max is almost completely obscured by her airbag.

_Okay, I guess I can pull the windshield free to get a look at her. I hope she’s okay._

Quickly, Chloe slips out of her leather jacket and places it over the protruding corner of the windshield, before grabbing and hauling with every ounce of her strength. After the third attempt it starts coming free and she peels it away before throwing the whole thing aside and crawling back into the wreck.

“Max?!”

She doesn’t stir.

Chloe fights down the rising sense of panic as she starts pulling the airbag back.

Max’s head lolls to the side with the support removed.

_Shit, she’s bleeding._

Chloe wipes at the blood coating Max’s cheek, following it back to her nose.“Max, sweetie? It’s going to be okay.”

Still nothing.

She presses fingers to Max’s neck, trying to feel a pulse.

If there is one, it’s so faint she can’t feel it.

_Maybe I’m checking the wrong spot._

She raises the back of her hand to Max’s lips.

_Oh, thank fuck, she’s still breathing._

Faint sirens reach her ears.

“Max, you gotta wake up.”

Still nothing.

_Shit shit shit._

“Dude, come on! You’re gonna be okay, you just gotta wake up!”

_Fuck, do I move her? No, wait for the paramedics._

“Please, wake up. You can’t die. Not now.”

The sirens get closer as Chloe tries for her pulse again. Still no dice with the neck, so fishes out Max’s wrist. Her arm is completely limp, but she does manage to find a faint pulse.

“Don’t leave me, not again. Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still unbetaed, still curious to know what you all think!


End file.
